Characters
In Darkspore, there are many different Characters, each with a respective Type and Class. This is a list of all the known Characters, Classes, and various other ranks. Characters : Bio Characters ---- Specialist Crogenitor * Astra Heroes *Tempests ** Sage, the Life Forester ** Tork, the Fungal King *Sentinels ** Arborus, the Viridian Protector ** Savage, the Lord of Beasts *Ravagers ** Viper, the Toxic Ravager * Spawns ** Dendrones (Sage's Passive Ability) ** Savage Ally (Savage's Squad Ability) ** Healing Sprite (Bio Variant Ability) Enemies : Cyber Characters ---- Specialist Crogenitor * Suzu Heroes *Tempests ** Meditron, the Repair-Bot ** SRS-42, the Missile Commander *Sentinels ** Goliath, the Energy Guardian ** Titan, the Impenetrable *Ravagers ** Seraph-XS, the Infiltrator * Spawns ** Sentry Drone (Meditron) : Necro Characters ---- * Specialist Crogenitor ** Ingto Heroes *Tempests ** Jinx, the Dark Reaper ** Revenant, the Deathrider of the Stars *Sentinels ** Wraith, the Spectre of Vengeance *Ravagers ** Arakna, the Soul Collector ** Skar, the Shadow of Death : Plasma Characters ---- Specialist Crogenitor * Ptyron Heroes *Tempests ** Char, the Blazing Inferno ** Lumin, the Lightning Provoker *Sentinels ** Zrin, the Sun Fist *Ravagers ** Blitz, the Storm Striker ** Krel, the Living Firestorm * Spawns ** Elemental Gaurdian - Char's pet, spawned by his Unique Ability. ** Pain Hounds - Zrin's pet(s), spawned by his Unique Ability. : : Quantum Characters ---- Specialist Crogenitor * Zelem (Deceased) Heroes *Tempests ** Andromeda, the Gravitic Warmaster ** Orion, the Lightspeed Tempest *Sentinels ** Magnos, the Binary Star Sentinel *Ravagers ** Maldri, the Quantum Raider ** Vex, the Chrono-Shifter : Other Characters ---- Allies * The Crogenitors * HELIX Enemies * The Darkspore * Xylan / The Corruptor * Destructors * Mutation Mines * Mutation Agents : 'Genesis Types' All Heroes and Enemies encountered are either 1 of the 5 Genesis types, the respective classes that define their look and abilities. Character types need to be balanced in regard to the fact that characters of the same type are vulnerable to each others' attacks. A character of one type will deal double damage than normal to a character of the same type. Vulnerability affects only Heroes, but not in PvP. Each Planet has a Primary Genesis type, with each sector of that planet having Secondary Genesis type, making it important to choose your Heroes accordingly. : 'Bio' ---- Bio deals with plants, animals, and life-force. Examples of Bio abilities include; spawning small plant-like companions as combat support, creating large biological structures to block off or Trap enemies, and firing fungal blobs that detonate upon impact and leave a long-lasting residue of harmful acid, slashing foes with blades covered with biological poison, and spaying enemies with acidic spores. Bio characters are generally Green colored, and have a plant-like appearance, with leaves, branches, or thorns. Others have a fungal appearance, some with a light orange-brown coloration. : 'Cyber' ---- Cyber deals with the power of technology. Examples of Cyber abilities include; summoning armed robot drones to hold off opponents, firing volleys of deadly bullets, firing off timed mines, laying traps, delivering blasts of overwhelming electrical energy, firing homing projectiles, and throwing explosive bombs. Cyber characters are generally Grey colored and very machine like, with multiple limbs and mounted weapons. Many also feature yellow lights. : 'Necro' ---- Necro deals with death, darkness, fear, souls, and twisting reality. Examples of Necro abilities include; paralyzing foes with frightening visions, shifting into a ghost-like form that cause them to take much less damage, casting deadly curses, damaging enemies by passing through them, siphoning away enemies’ life-force, absorbing extra power from dead enemies’ souls, throwing dark-matter bombs that cancel out the very atoms of foes, and casting enemies away into a dark limbo for eternity. Necro characters usually have a Purple coloration, and tend to have a skeletal or bug-like appearance. : 'Plasma' ---- Plasma deals with fire, lava, magma and electricity. Examples of Plasma abilities include; setting enemies on fire, firing bursts of lethal electroplasma, launching fireballs, creating walls of fire to defend against or damage nearby foes, morphing into bolts of 'living lightning' that can travel at breakneck speed and harm opponents that get in the way, and summoning smaller plasma characters to aid them in battle. Plasma characters are usually reddish-brown colored, and very rock-like with some lava visible through cracks in their external crust. : 'Quantum' ---- Quantum deals with the manipulation of Space and Time. Examples of Quantum abilities include teleportation, speeding up and slowing down time, generating gravity fields that knock back or pull in opponents, creating Black holes, and sending enemies into other dimensions. Quantum characters tend to be Blue colored with some simian or fish-like qualities. : 'Removed Genesis Type Concepts' ---- During early development, other Genesis types were suggested, but ultimately removed from the game because of complications. One such type is Frost, likely focusing on ice and water. The only known characters of this genesis type are Sharps, described as a 'Frost Mage', (Mage is a different gaming term for Tempest), and two unnamed heroes (one also half plasma. This may indicate that Frost was a subtype of Plasma.). : 'Classes' All characters, both Heroes and Enemies, have a specific class, based on their Abilities and Stats. This is a list of all Classes. : 'Hero Classes' ---- Heroes, also known as Living Weapons or Neo-Crogenitors, are members of The Crogenitor Insurgency, a team of individuals fighting against The Darkspore under the command of the few remaining Crogenitors. Their unique powerful abilities, skills, and talents set them apart from others, and are singled out as prime candidates for certain enhancement through stabilized E-DNA, and incorporated into the prime class of The Crogenitor resistance force. There will be a total of 100 heroes; 25 base heroes, each having four "genetic variants" with different abilities, slightly-altered appearances, and with a Greek letter at the end of their name, showing which variant they are. Each hero has a Name, Title, and 5 special abilities. : 'Ravagers' Ravagers are similar to Rogues in other games. They are powerful fighters, very quick and agile and dealing high damage, but with a low resistance to damage themselves. They specialize in both melee and ranged attacks, making them very diverse hit-and-run fighters. They focus on the Dexterity stat, as well as Dodge Rating and Critical Rating. : There are only 8''' Ravagers in the game. : Sentinels '''Sentinels are similar to Tanks in other games, and are immensely strong and durable. Sentinels specialize in powerful melee attacks and raw defense abilities. They can easily plow through hordes of tough enemies, and shrug off attacks that would normally cripple Ravagers and Tempests. They focus on the Strength stat, as well as Health. : Sentinels are the rarest class, there are only 7''' in the game. Tempests '''Tempests are similar to Mages in other games. Like Ravagers, they are not very resistant to damage, but have powerful healing abilities. They specialize in ranged attacks and support abilities, and are able to quickly heal partners at range, set up defensive structures, summon small combat companions, and fire off long-range blasts of damaging energy. They focus on the Mind stat, as well as Power and Resist Rating. : Tempests are the most common class, there are 10 in the game. : Hero Variants ---- Each Hero has 4 genetic variants, each variant's name and title is followed by a letter from the Greek alphabet, showing which variant it is. Variants have slightly different appearances, stats, and their second ability (excluding Basic Attack) is 1 of 4 variant abilities. There are 4 for each Genesis Type. : Alpha 'Alpha' heroes refer to the original version of a Hero. These versions are the very first unlocked. (Excluding Seraph-XS, Tork, Char, Skar, and Orion) : Beta 'Beta' heroes are the second variant of a basic Hero. These versions are unlocked second. (Excluding Seraph-XS, Tork, Char, Skar, and Orion) : Gamma 'Gamma' heroes are the third variant of a basic Hero. These are the third versions to be unlocked. (Excluding Seraph-XS, Tork, Char, Skar, and Orion) : Delta 'Delta' heroes are the fourth version of the basic Hero. These are the last versions unlocked. (Excluding Seraph-XS, Tork, Char, Skar, and Orion) : 'Enemy Classes' ---- In Darkspore, your Hero will have to fight a series of Enemies to complete a level. As you play, fighting these enemies will get increasingly harder, making it more important to upgrade heroes. Enemies found throughout the game each belong to 1 of 6 different classes, separate from the hero classes, as well as 1 of the 5 Genesis types, with the exception of Mutation Agents. : 'Minions' Minions are small, low-level, grunt-like enemies that have lower amounts of health then other enemies, and they usually have only one or two different abilities. These are more common, and make up the bulk of enemies encountered. : 'Lieutenants' Lieutenants are larger enemies that have higher amounts of health and multiple powerful attacks. Some can summon minions to aid them in battle. : 'Operatives' Operatives are enemies that are only encountered in Co-op mode. They are especially dangerous, as they have an ability that no other enemy in the game has; They can trap players, keeping them from moving, using any of their abilities, and switching. They gradually deal damage while their allies helplessly watch. The only way the player can be freed is if another player decides to help them out by killing or disabling the Operative. In this way, the trapped player is completely at the mercy of the other players. : Captains Captains are larger, more powerful versions of Lieutenants, similar to Elite Lieutenants, but have up-to 6 stat affixes, and have Names and Titles. They are encountered at the end of a level in the Boss-pit. They are planet and sector specific, but do not occur on any X-4 threat levels. : 'Destructors' Destructors are large, menacing, and incredibly powerful Darkspore that have a wide variety of abilities to use, a large amount of health, and high defense, and some can summon smaller enemies to aid them. Killing them will result in a variety of Drop-loot, as well as a dramatic death animation. They are only encountered in X-4 Darkspore Threat levels, at the end of the mission, however, playing the same planet on any other threat level will result with a Captain instead. : 'Elites' Elite enemies are larger, more powerful versions of enemies, such as Minions and Lieutenants. They have Higher Health and Hit points, and have additional stat affixes, but Minions are limited to 2 additional affixes, and Lieutenants, Operatives, and Mutation Agents 4 affixes. They appear randomly in-game, and in earlier levels are commonly are spawned by Mutation Agents, but in later levels a very common. : Mutation Agents Mutation Agents are highly dangerous E-DNA carriers, that don't belong to any Genesis Type or Class. They appear towards the end of a gated Horde, then hover around, pumping-out a toxic AoE cloud of E-DNA, damaging nearby Heroes, and causing nearby enemies to become Elites. They also cause gates to appear before they arrive, and spawns-in hordes of Darkspore, and keeps the player from leaving the general area of the Mutation Agent. The only way to escape is to kill all enemies in that area, including the Mutation Agent. Category:Characters & Classes Category:Content Database